Currently, multiple trips are required to move a drum set or percussion set from home to the place of performance and back. Stand drum set-ups require the user to assemble and then disassemble a number of components, including but not limited to stands required to hold drums, cymbals and other percussion instruments. Each assembly or disassembly of the drum set can take upwards of half an hour or more, depending on the size and number of components in the drum set. Inevitably, multiple trips are required to then move the disassembled components from the home into the vehicle for transport, then from the vehicle to the place of performance where the set is then reassembled.
Additionally, when preparing for a gig, often the drum set will be assembled in a performance staging area while other gigs are performing on stage. This permits the drummer to place each of the components into their proper playing position which frequently varies from drummer to drummer. There is no present system which permits a user to move the components of an entire drum set, once assembled in their proper playing position, from the staging area to the performance area. Rather, the drummer must make multiple trips from staging to performance areas, carrying individual components and then replacing those components in their proper playing position.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system that permits a band member or stagehand to transport all pieces of a drum set in only one trip. Additionally, none of the present drum transportation systems provide easy portability of an entire drum set, once assembled in their proper playing position, from the staging area to the performance.